Game Over
by BeastBoyfangirl
Summary: After gathering his courage to ask Raven out Beast boy did not expect to find this out in his one month anniversary. Can Beast boy ever forgive Raven for what she did to him? One-shot Song fic better than it sounds give it a try Thanks!


**First of all I would like to Give a huge thanks to bbissocute she help me get started writing story**

**DISCLAIMER FOR STORY CHARACTERS: I don't, and never will, ever own the TEEN TITANS But it would be so cool if I did.**

**Hi! To all who are reading this first of all thanks for reading the story! I know a lot of people don't like song fics but this song reminded me so much of Beast boy and Raven! **

**(Listen to the song and you'll understand) **

**P.S: Disclaimer for song by Steve Rushton**

**Thanks for reading and if you want review and give me your opinions on the story please and thank you.**

**(P.S: I will update Remember me Beast boy this week)**

_Italicize-_Song fic

Word's-Normal story

_Word-what the card say's_

* * *

It was a few weeks after they went to Tokyo. A few weeks since Starfire and Robin started dating all the Titans were glad that they could finally show their true feelings for each other. Beast boy saw that Starfire and Robin finally got their true love now he was hoping he get his soon.

He was sitting in the common room watching Animal planet on the TV and eating a tofu sandwich. The door whooshed open and Raven entered with a book tucked under her hand. This was his chance

"Hey Raven" Beast boy said

_I'm kind of ordinary  
To me you were sort of scary  
_

She turned around and faced Beast boy

"Hello Beast boy" she said back

He was going to ask her on a date to the theater to watch Wicked Scary 2 since she like the first one a lot.

She was reaching in her robe where she had the book and pulled it out.

"I saw this book and thought you might like it so here" she said then gave him the book

It was a Manga book, the one he was waiting weeks for. Every month they released a book about them it was called 'Tiny Titans' (1)it was about them as children going to school and Slade being the principle.

_But you seemed to like me  
And that don't happen that much  
_

"Wow! Thanks Rae" he said the corner of his mouth started to form his famous grin

Raven used her powers to raise her hood, but not fast enough Beast boy saw her blushing okay he was going to ask her.

_So I threw caution to the wind  
Gave you one half-funny grin_

"Rae I got to ask you something" he said

"What is it Beast boy" she said

_  
That's all that that took  
For you to try your luck_

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked

"That actually sounds good instead of watching Robin and Starfire making love eyes at each other." She stated

__

How was I to know you run hot and cold  
That you'd get inside my mind

"I'll pick you up at eight" Beast boy said

**-----------1 months later**---------

Beast boy had Flowers and Chocolate for Raven he couldn't believe a month ago he was asking Raven out and know they were dating. Beast boy was so happy Raven was his girlfriend he was walking to the common room and open the door slightly.

Raven was sitting in the couch with Robin talking 'Wow Raven is getting Robin to help her with my surprise I don't think she'll mind if I spy on them.' With thinking that he turn to a fly put the flowers and chocolate on the floor and flew inside the room landing next to Raven's feet.

_Level 1 you played me  
2, you paused me  
3, I realized  
Your high score show  
Your cheats don't work  
Your 3 lives up, bad luck  
Now, it's game over!  
_

"Robin we been dating for a 2 weeks now don't you think we should tell them about us" Raven whispered

"Raven I don't know how to breakup with her" He said

They were both so close to each other that their lips almost touched, but they started to move close to each other and their lips met.

Beast boy was shocked a tear were filling his eyes he couldn't take it no more he flew out of the common room and reverted to his human state. He laid his back on the wall and slid down hugging the flowers and chocolate 'Why would Raven do something like this to him.'

He got up and started walking away he threw the flowers and chocolate on the floor then steeped on them as he was walking away.

_  
This is how its gonna be  
That's what you chose to be believe  
Made me stay in while  
You were out with all your friends  
I was advised to walk away  
_

He was out the door when he ran into a golden girl with flaming red hair with a mutant silk worm under her arm.

"Hello friend Beast boy I just…What's wrong Beast boy?" Starfire asked

Beast boy's eyes were bloodshot, his face was tear-stricken, and his hair was sticking in different directions.

"Nothing just …I wasn't expecting…can't believe" Beast boy muttered

"What is it that troubles you friend Beast boy?" she repeated

"I just I hate to tell you Star but Raven's cheating on me" he said

_But you blinded me enough to stay_

Starfire gasped "How can she do this to you; with whom?"

"I'm sorry Star but it was Robin" He practically spat out

Starfire couldn't handle it no more her eyes were glowing neon green as she flew into the Tower and burst into the common room where she caught them by surprise.

"S-s-st-a-ar" Robin mustered

"Starfire" Raven said with surprise in her voice

"How dare you cheat on us!!!?" Starfire screamed

"You may hurt me Robin, but don't you both dare hurt my friend Beast boy!!!" She bellowed

Beast boy ran inside after hearing Starfire yells and he too like the Tamaranian was furious.

"Robin you scumbag how dare you do that to Star!?!" He yelled

Beast boy voice got soft and pained "and Raven I thought you were better than this"

_I'm through with all your all your lies  
And this is where it ends  
_

"Beast boy I'm sorry" Raven said

Beast boy stared at Raven for a long time then left without saying a word, Starfire agreeing with all he said also left after giving Robin a death glare.

_  
Yeah you played to win, I was taken in  
But now you are out of time  
_

Raven looked hopelessly to Robin as if asking for his health, but Robin was still shocked from what happened to notice her.

__

Level 1 you played me  
2, you paused me  
3, I realized  
Your high score show  
Your cheats don't work  
Your 3 lives up, bad luck  
Now, it's game over!

Raven ran out the Common room to find Beast boy and apologize to him when she stepped on something. She looked down and saw Flowers, chocolates crushed and a card she picked it up and read it.

_Hey Raven! Happy 1 month anniversary!_

_This day a month ago is when I got the courage to ask you out_

_I'm so glad you agreed to go on a date with me that day_

_Can't believe we have had a perfect relationship _

_Hope it last forever!_

_Happy anniversary once again!_

_Love Beast boy_

_(2)_

Raven eye's looked watery she had to apologize and see if she still had him as a friend at least.

_No repeat chance, you blew it  
You get no more clues  
Now you're all out of special moves  
Too bad you lose_

Level 1 you played me  
2, you paused me  
3, I realized  
Your high score show  
Your cheats don't work  
Your 3 lives up, bad luck  
Now, it's game over!

Beast boy was in the roof lying thinking what happened that day. How could everything gone wrong. His ears detected someone behind him; he turned around only to see Raven standing there.

"I'm sorry Beast boy" She said again her voice sounding guilty

"How could you Raven?" He simply asked

"I don't know what came over me Beast boy, but can you forgive me Beast boy" She said

_Level 1 you played me  
2, you paused me  
3, I realized  
Your high score show  
Your cheats don't work  
Your 3 lives up, bad luck  
Now, it's game over!_

"I'll forgive you someday Raven, but not today" He stated before walking out the room leaving her standing there holding his card.

* * *

**(1)- A real comic book**

**(2)-Did you notice Beast boy wrote the words in the shape of a heart! (Did it by accident didn't noticed It until I finished writing it.**

**Hope the characters weren't too out of character! Thanks for under standing**

**Thanks for Reading my story hope you liked it! I would appreciate the reviews! **

**(P.S no flames please!)**

**Recommended story's:**

**-Collateral Damage by :Novos Ordo Seclorum**

**-One of their own: Innocent by:Fishing4karma**

**-****Spirits and Souls by** **Maria Rianki**


End file.
